


Take a Break

by Elletz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (implied) nonbinary lafayette, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Polyamory, ahhh, or them all pining over each other bc they're all hopeless, polysquad, tbh this can be interpreted as, them all together in a relationship, this perspective is brought to you by H E R C U L E S M U L L I G A N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: Mr. Schuyler would be disappointed if he came into the tailor's shop the next morning to see no finished blazer waiting for him,but Hercules had three distractions that he couldn't ignore.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with this musical for the past year and I haven't written anything towards it until now. Disgraceful. 
> 
> Something to keep in mind - I know like 15% of the French language. Predominantly, I relied on Google Translate for the French that does come up between Lafayette and Alexander. See bottom notes for translations.

His office was  _ cold.  _ Of course, that wasn’t new in any sorts; it was the dead middle of December, and his poor heater couldn’t keep up with the ebb and flow of frigid winds sweeping through the cracks in his windows (which he really should get fixed). As of now, he had hung multiple blankets over every piece of glass, in the small shop that doubled as his humble abode.

There was a sigh. Arms wrapped around him from behind the couch, and warm air breathed against his neck, shivering him. Delicate fingers wove their way to his worn hands, slowly tugging the fabric from them. He held tighter. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to take a break, _ per say, _ but after an exponential week of procrastinating, Hercules was ready to work. 

He had been, in fact, looking forward to that night, since he would finally finish that leather patch design blazer - the same one that has been haunting him for the past week since he started sketching the layout for a Mr. Philip Schuyler (bless that man, honestly; he was the primary reason the shop was still in business). But it had been two weeks since he was first commissioned, and he felt terribly guilty about the forgotten project. 

There was most definitely a reason as for why Hercules had only just started that morning, when Mr. Schuyler would be coming back into the store for his blazer tomorrow after having waited all this time (the original deadline had been 8 days, but thankfully something conflicting had come up Mr. Schuyler’s schedule). More specifically, there was a triad of reasons: his best friends. (Essentially, they were a french baguette in human form, a rather loud drop of sunshine, and a walking fifty-one page essay.) Don’t get him wrong- he loved those three diversions with all of his heart; they were the best of friends anyone could ask for. But sometimes, looking out for his health, Hercules verily wished that they didn’t increase his blood pressure every single time he looked at them.

“Mon ami, you simply  _ must  _ stop straining yourself.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to locate the sound. Of course it was Laf - he could recognize their accent anywhere. 

They held concern in their expression, looking at Hercules as though he had been, well, working nonstop all day... which he had been. It was an odd situation, since the only one they knew who usually worked nonstop was Alex. “Are you alright?”

“Honestly?” He put it bluntly: “No. Mr. Schuyler’s coming tomorrow afternoon to pick up this blazer and I haven’t even added the buttons yet.” Doing so, unfortunately, caused the french to wince. 

“You have been working all day! Il est tard dans la nuit!” Hercules, once again, found himself compromised as to what Laf was saying. Curse his lack of mental power to understand the language! He stared questioningly into Laf’s unfairly deep eyes, hoping to chime a reaction out of the other. It was then, that their eyes widened and flicked to behind his shoulder. Should he have been disappointed, if not for Alex and John walking back into his office, both carrying with them two steaming mugs of undoubtedly hot chocolate? It was practically sub-zero degrees outside, and the snow was pounding down hard. His vision focused  towards Alex as the two smaller sat down on the couch with them and took the second hot chocolate from his hands. Alex huddled up against Hercules, John leaned against Alex, and Laf greedily snuggled close to Hercules for his body heat. 

“Translate for me?” 

Alex glanced up at Herc through his eyelashes from nursing his drink, then looked towards Laf. “What did you say?” They snorted adorably, covering their mouth with the tips of their fingers. “I said that it was getting late.” 

Alex turned back to Hercules, whining this time. “You’ve been working on  _ whatever this is  _ all day! C’mon, let’s do something else to wait out the snowstorm.”

Now cue a far-from-unpleasant chortle from their freckled companion. “Like you’re one to talk.” 

“Shut up John.” Alex shot back, playfully poking his side. Due to the fact that it was two in the morning, this kind of disruption turned into soft giggles, then straight-up laughing until their lungs started to tire. It was the kind that should have been ugly to listen to, but the word “ugly” was the farthest thing from the music that Hercules heard from each of them. 

After a few seconds of laughter dying down, Laf curled up into their heat source- surely that’s all Hercules was, in that moment- and sighed towards the window only a bit dramatically. “Mes copains… Nous devrons rester plus au bureau pour la nuit.”  

“J’ai pensé que nous étions déjà!” Alex exclaimed. “Je veux dire, c’est le chemin à votre coucher.” 

“Pas votre coucher, sûrement.” 

“Hey, in case you forgot,” John cut into their conversation, “Herc and I can’t understand a single word you’re saying.” Hercules nodded his head at them, while Laf blushed and Alex sported a wide grin, proud of his bilinguality. 

“This storm doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon, and I don’t have anything more than this couch and a small cot for us to sleep on.” Hercules sighed; he really should have planned a situation like this beforehand… If only anyone trusted the news forecast. 

Alex set his coffee on the side table and sat up- with both hands on his hips, like the winsome person that he was- and stated, “Well, that just means we’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“You still have those extra pillows and blankets dans à la cuisine closet?” asked Laf. “From when we created a blanket fort beaucoup nights ago, oui?”

John leapt into Hercules’ lap without warning, “MOVIE MARATHON!” Legitimately, Hercules could’ve died from the boy’s overwhelming enthusiasm. Alex laughed outright at his suffering, and skipped to the kitchen for snacks. Thankfully, John clambered off of his lap and dove straight to the movie selection shelf. 

“How about… Netflix and chill?” Alex called from the doorway of the kitchen, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Laf pointedly looked at him, a small smile forcing its way onto their lips.

"Non." 

“None of us are even chill enough right now.” John added. Alex slumped against the doorframe, mumbling something that sounded like, “I tried,” with playfulness radiating from his smile threatening to show and his enamouring eyes. He supposedly trudged back to the microwave.

Laf came back as a large blanket clump, to the point in which you could only see their arms desperately clutching onto six fluffy pillows. “Merde!” They squeaked as they approached the floor in front of the television. Hercules grabbed everything and set it all down on the floor - which included Laf as well, who then proceeded to tackle Hercules to the ground when he tried to get back up. Seeing no reason to refute, he sat up against the back of the side table and grabbed a pillow, beckoning the other closer. Laf took the opportunity to claim their heater again. 

Seconds after, John inserted a movie into the disk slot, and then took much joy in plopping down on the other side of Hercules. Alex came back soon with a large bowl of too buttery popcorn - which practically slid through all their fingers when each tried grabbing some. He shoved John over a bit and sat between the two males, nestling up to Hercules, despite John’s sportive protest. By this point, Hercules might have become an  _ actual  _ heater with how much blood was rushing to the tips of his ears and along his nose and cheeks.

“What movie are we watching?” he smiled warmly down at John, not noticing the light blush dancing across his freckles. Decidedly, John smirked right back at the fondness - a challenging sign.

“Long ago, in a far away land of ancient Greece,” a voice called from the screen.

“Oh no,” Hercules slowly breathed out. “John...” 

“There was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes.”

“Yes my dear Hercules?”

“And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes...”

“John...” He warned, with more emphasis.

“Was the mighty  _ Hercules _ .” 

“John what the  _ heck _ .” Alex sniggered at that, and the fact that Hercules wouldn’t swear if he didn’t have to. It was the same way with Laf, and it was quite lovable. 

“Sacrebleu!” Laf cried. “Alexander and I cannot hear over your frustration!” 

John chucked a handful of popcorn at Laf and Alex. “Shush! Movie!” He giggled, captivating them all for a few moments. “I actually haven’t seen this for a while, and the Fates are singing!” Everyone quieted down after that to enjoy the opening song and animation of natural disasters crashing into each other. 

*_*_*_*_*

After approximately an hour of forcing yawns down and blinking eyes rapidly to keep awake, Alex was completely unconscious - after all, he only had three cups of coffee that morning. John was currently trying to hold back his fifth yawn in a row, and Laf was slowly blinking his eyes towards the screen. Even Hercules himself was falling asleep, despite his desperate attempts throughout the day to chalk himself full of caffeine and sugar. 

The movie was turned off, paused for that night. “Bonne nuit, mon ami.” Laf snuggled closer to Hercules, practically on top of his chest now, much to his delight. 

“‘Night y’all.” Hercules made a mental note that John’s southern accent slipped in when he was tired.  _ Cute.  _ John ran a hand through Alex’s thick mound of hair that had loosened from his ponytail at one point during the movie before closing his eyes and leaning up against Alex, with Alex’s own response being a small sniffle and curling up towards Hercules more - causing another mental panic attack. That had been the most precious thing Hercules had seen since a few seconds ago, with Laf’s endearing action. 

“Goodnight.” Hercules whispered, feeling warm all around. It was almost as if that word made everyone there hold on tighter to him. The unfinished blazer, with thread still looped through the four buttons, was still lying innocently on the couch. Well. It could wait. He had more important things to deal with right then - all of which were clutching him as if he was a lifeline. As a thought - if he died that night from the trio’s benign movements, then he certainly wouldn’t be complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Hercules is a small cinnamon roll who always tries his hardest, but doesn't always succeed in the end due to his easily-distracted nature (that, and the fact that he can't exactly say no to John, Lafayette, or Alexander). And that's okay. 
> 
> **Forgive me, but I’m not proficient enough at the French language to not use Google Translate.**  
>  Il est tard dans la nuit. >> It is late into the night.  
> Nous devrons rester plus au bureau pour la nuit. >> We will have to stay over at the office for the night.  
> J’ai pensé que nous étions déjà ! Je veux dire, c’est le chemin à votre coucher. >> I thought we already were! I mean, it is way past your bedtimes.  
> Pas votre coucher, sûrement. >> Not your bedtime, surely.   
> 


End file.
